Generally, the power supply obtains power or signal via a conducting wire, which includes at least a connecting terminal at one end thereof for connecting to the power supply from a power source. In the prior art, the connecting terminal of the conducting wire is simply plugged into the socket of the power supply without any fixing or buckling device, so that if a pulling force or an accidental pulling or vibration is applied to the connecting terminal, or the friction between the connecting terminal and the socket becomes insufficient after multiple times of plugging and pulling, the connection between the connecting wire and the socket might become loose and even come off, which actually might reduce the transmission quality of power or electronic signal or even cause power failure. For electronic devices, such as computer or other precision instruments, instable power transmission or disconnection might cause data losing and also might damage the device itself. Therefore, for stabilizing the connecting between the power supply and the conducting wire, TWP No. 557096, entitled “Power cord positioning structure” disclosed a positioning device mounted on the socket of the power supply, wherein when the conducting wire is connected to the socket, the positioning device can limit the conducting wire therein, and TW Publication No. 200746556, entitled “Power cord anti-drop device for power supply and anti-drop wiring material thereof” also disclosed a similar structure. However, the above mentioned inventions set the positioning structure on the socket of the power supply. For more conveniently connection or extending the connection distance of the power supply, the socket of the power supply can be further improved to become a directly extended power conducting wire, as disclosed in TWP No. 572419, entitled “Power cord fixing module structure”. In this patent, a fixing media is utilized to fix a power cord on the housing of an electronic device, wherein the electronic device can be a power supply and the power supply can connect to another power cord through extending out a power cord. However, the connection between power cords lacks an assistant mechanism to fix thereof, and thus, the connection between two power cords might easily become loose so as to cause instable power transmission and even damage the power supply and the electronic device.